Confusing Love
by Meganuke-san
Summary: Cerita cinta yang membingungkan naruto dimulai di SMA konoha ini...   chap1- prolog


**Confusing love**

**Genre-**** romance&hyumor**

_**Warning sebelon baca!**_

_**Geje…aneh..gak nyambung…bahasa sembrono…flu…pilek,batuk dlll(?)**_

_**-Yg suka selamat membaca**_

_**-Yg ga suka yah harus suka! XD**_

**Prolog(naruto POV)**

kriiiing...kriiinnggg...

"huaaaaaaaaaaaah... dah jam berapa sih,kok sii weker dah tereak2 melulu,keriiing,keriiing...emang jemurannya dah kering yah ker,weker...?

bangunin aku 10 menit lagi yah..."kata naruto didalam hatinya,setelah mengucapkan itu dia memutar jam wekernya,dan langsung ambruk lagi di kasurnya melanjutkan mimpinya yang terpotong akibat deringan wekernya tadi.

30 meniit kemudian...

"huahm...wekernya kok gak bunyi lagi sih...rusak apa yah?"kata naruto sambil mengambil wekernya itu,"what?dah jam 6.30.. upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru kurang 10 menit lagiii...!"

seketika dia langsung beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi,tapi bukan untuk mandi,melainkan hanya cuci muka plus gosok gigi setelah itu ia pergi ke meja makan dan menyambar 2 lembar roti dan mengolesinya dgn selai kacang

."sial...kurang 5 menit lagi padahal jarak rumahku dengan SMA konoha khan lumayan jauh..." sambil berpikir begitu,ia berlari sambil mengunyah sarapan paginya yang belum habis...

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

hari ini adalah hari pertama pelajaran baru bagi murid kelas 1 sma konoha,salah satu sma yang cukup terkenal terkenal bukan karena muridnya yang cerdas,dari kalangan elite...luxurius... de el el,melainkan banyak murid2 aneh

dan bermacam2 sifat dapat kalian temukan disini...dari super-hiperaktif ampe dingin kaya kulkas juga yang centil amit2 jabang beiby ampek tomboy kaya preman pasar lawang juga di sma konoha ini tidak begitu seketat sma lainnya,

mereka bebas memiliki rambut dengan model apapun,warna apapun,dan bebas memakai kaus kaki,beraksesoris sekilas peraturannya lumayan lunak, guru-guru disana termasuk killer juga,yang terkenal adalah orochimaru sensei,kabuto sensei,

dan tsunade sensei,mereka adalah trio"macan"(vacabulary-dah kebayang khan ganasnya macan?).tidak ada yg lolos dari nilai 0 dimata pelajaran mereka,kimia biologi dan mathematika.

**Prolog end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10detik lagi sebelum pintu gerbang sma konoha kejauhan nampak naruto terengah-engah menuju pintu gerbang sma konoha.9dtk...jarak antar naruto dengan pintu gerbang ialah 30m...,25m...,20m...15...10...5...brak! pintu gerbang telah ditutup..rupanya naruto telah terlambat...4 dtk!

"pak penjaga gerbang...bukain dung...plisss"

"shh...diem! udah terlambat berisik lagi..gak boleh! peraturan tetep peraturan!terlambat sama dengan minggat alias out"

"je elah pak...dilanggar dikit napa sih,plis deh..."

"gak...dan gak..."

"gimana kalo masuknya bayar ke bapak?"

pak penjaga gerbang pun terdiam sejenak...tampaknya ia sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran anak muda itu

"gimna pak?"ujar naruto dgn senyuman licik seraya mengambil 2 lembar uang 10ribu rupiah dan menyodorkannya ke penjaga gerbang

"ehm...ya sana cepetan masuk..."kata penjaga gerbang"matre" tanpa dosanya mengambil uang 20rban itu

"haha penjaga kismin...slamet deh diriku ini,tapi dompetku gak selamet ahh...biarlah yg penting heppi"kata batin naruto dalam hatinya sambil melangkah menuju lapangan sma konoha yang cukup luas..

dilihatnya banyak siswa baru yang tidak ia kenal,kecuali sasuke,sahabat sejak sdnya...

"pagi..sasuke...heeheee.."

"hnm? dah terlambat masih aja bilang selamat pagi"

"eh...moga-moga kita sekelas yah sasuke.."

"ogah..."

"duh kamu tetep aja dingin sasu…."sambil mengatakan itu,naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri..memandangi wajah para siswa satu persatu.

deg...kini pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada seorang siswi...berkulit putih...berambut pink pendek sebahu..dan memiliki mata seindah batu emerald...siapakah dia?,dengan gaya sok kenal,aku tanyakan pada siswa dikanan ku.

"em….permisi…"

"ii..i..ya…?"

"namamu siapa?"

"akuuuu hinaataa…."

"hai hinata,salam kenal yah!aku naruto…"

"….salam kenal juga"

"oh iya…boleh Tanya sesuatu gak?"

"iya….silahkan"

"ssst….cewe yang berdiri di samping kanan mu namanya siapa?"

"sakura,haruno sakura,dia teman semasa smp ku dulu"

Mereka berdua,hinata dan naruto bercakap cakap dalam waktu yang lama,tapi pikiran naruto hanya terfokus pada gadis yang bernama sakura itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ting…tong…ting…tong…pengumuman untuk seluruh siswa baru SMA konoha,segera membentuk barisan,upacara akan segera dimulai"terdengar suara asuma-sama,kepala sekolah SMA konoha, terdengar lantang di speaker dekat genting kantor kepala sekolah.

Segeralah mereka,siswa-siswi SMA konoha berbaris,cowo disebelah kiri,dan cewe disebelah kanan lapangan.

Setelah itu asuma-sama mulai membacakan pidato…bla…bla..bla…aku ga tau sama skali dia ngomong apa…selain aku orangnya kurang cerdas(ya..begitulah)ditambah lagi aku gak bisa berkonsentrasi pada asuma-sama,karena gadis berambut pink itu membayang bayangiku

"setelah ini kertas pengumuman pembagian kelas akan ditempel didepan lab kimia…bagi yang sudah mengetahui kelasnya,silahkan menuju ruangan disebelah baratnya lab kimia….sekian"asuma-sama mengakhiri pidatonya,para siswa segera berlarian menuju tempat didepan lab kimia

"seep sasuke….kita sekelas di sepuluh dua!"

"…hmpf…"

aku pun mencari nama sakura,haruhi sakura harumi sakura,ah…apalah namanya aku lupa…ada dua orang sakura di sini rein sakura-gi(?) dan …..haruno sakura! Ini adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku…sahabatku dan orang yang kusukai akan bersama dengan ku dikelas yang sama dlam waktu satu tahun!

New mission for naruto=merajut kenangan indah mulai hari ini 3 

To Be Continued…..

**Sory yah….amad gaje….aku terima kritik+saran kalian(jangan pedes2 takut perut mules) kelanjutannya….yah tunggu tanggal maennya ^w^ aye2 BUH BAI AL….TATAH….**

Note: this is my first ff…..^o^


End file.
